Plane Sailing
by SapphireMoonlight24
Summary: My first fanfiction. Jed, Octavius and a Plane. What could possibly go wrong? Jed/Octavius


_A/N: My first ever Fanfic, so I want your honest opinion on it. I've written a few other short stories, but I haven't posted anything on here yet. I think I waffle a little in the middle too. I don't know all the correct names for the parts of a plane, so I'm apologizing now if I've got any wrong. Hope you enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story *sob* _

_Summary: Jed, Octavius and a plane. What could possibly go wrong? _

_A_ _Jed/Octavius Slash Story ~~_

_Plane Sailing_

_By SapphireMoonlight24_

It was a beautiful night in the Museum of Natural History. The darkness of the night sky refracted through the two main windows at the front of the building. Voices echoed throughout the Museum, discussing, arguing or just general gossip. People pushed and shoved, all making their way towards the exit in the foyer. The last of the visitors were leaving and the three sets of doors were securely locked for the remainder of the night. Two of the miniature leaders were perched on one of the balconies, a bright contraption next to them.

"Whooo! You ready for this Toga-boy?" The golden-haired cowboy yelled with a widely spread grin across his face, staring into the worried eyes of his Roman companion.

"A-a-are you sure about this, Jedediah?" the General stuttered.

Octavius stood opposite the gleeful cowboy, arms folded, a rather large frown painted on his face. Jed scoffed at the doubt of his friend.

"Course I'm sure! You remember how amazing my driving was?" he replied smugly, "Flyin' can't be much different!"

Octavius narrowed his eyes. "You crashed the car! Thank the gods it was only snow that you decided to swerve into." Jed flicked his eyes up, but he knew Octavius had a point. He _had_ almost killed them in their last accident with the car and Jed didn't want to put his best friend in harm's way again, but he was sure that fate wouldn't be that cruel to them.

In recognition and remembrance of Amelia Earhart, Larry had bought the two miniatures a remote-controlled plane and it seemed that now would be a good time for a test flight. The plane was painted a deep shade of yellow, with scarlet stripes running down the centre of each wing. The jet-black tyres seemed to clash with the copper-brown marble floor. The whole vehicle glistened beneath the artificial light from the bulbs. The two friends stood, mesmerised by the brightness of the machine in front of them.

From where they were positioned, they had an amazing view of the Museum foyer. Larry, Teddy and Sacagawea were stood near the front desk, talking about various things. Octavius looked over the balcony, his stomach churning at the sight of the drop below. Jed noticed the scared look on his friends face and decided to try a more subtle approach. After all, shouting wasn't going to get him anywhere, was it? Jed slipped his hand inside the familiar place of the Roman's and gazed up into his deep brown eyes.

"Don't you trust me?" he questioned, a gentle smile forming on his lips. Octavius stared down, right into Jed's glistening azure eyes. Those crystal gems on the cowboy's face could always guarantee a cold shiver descending down Octavius' spine. He adored the 'badass' attitude that the cowboy had. Heck, he adored everything about Jedediah. Eyes, hair, and body ....you name it. However, still feeling he was making the right decision, Octavius held his ground firmly. Jedediah sighed and removed his hand from the warmth of his friends'. Moving behind the Roman General, he forced his hands into the older man's back and guided him into the passenger seat of the plane. The Roman had had enough of Jed's moaning, so simply decided to go along with the cowboy. '_What could go wrong?_' he assured himself. Smiling to himself, Jed jumped quickly into the pilot's seat and started the engine, before Octavius could say another word.

The metal propeller began to spin rapidly, making the plane edge forward, getting closer to the drop off of the balcony. Octavius shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to see them fall, whilst Jed could do nothing but stare down onto the cold marble floor below. Finally, the plane ran off the edge and began to hurdle towards the floor. Octavius let out a yell as he held onto his helmet. Jed, meanwhile, yanked the control stick towards him, pulling the plane upwards away from the floor and changing its course.

Jed turned himself around to look at the worried face of his Roman companion. He couldn't help but let out a tiny giggle at his friend's facial reactions. Octavius' eyes were three times the size they should and was white-knuckled from gripping the seat so tightly.

"See? Nothin' to worry about, partner,' shouted Jed confidently. Octavius sighed at the attitude of his cowboy friend, a gentle smile tugging at his lips. Suddenly, something made Octavius avert his gaze from Jed. Something much, much bigger than their tiny plane was blocking their passage. Jed was still facing Octavius and obviously not controlling the plane. The Roman began to raise his arm, hand ready to turn Jed's face back to where it should be. The sweaty palm pressed against the cowboy's soft cheek, turning his head 180 degrees. Jed's eyes widened with shock and fear. Rexy had obviously wanted to go for a midnight stroll through the main foyer, probably nice change from playing fetch every night. Trying to think through the terror that was engulfing him, Jed made an attempt to swerve and avoid the skeleton altogether, but his effort was futile. In comparison to a sixty-million year old T-Rex skeleton, their plane might as well have been cheap plastic. The deep yellow contraption smashed straight into Rexy's rib cage, causing the windshield to shatter and wings to tear as if they were paper. Larry and Teddy had started to run well before their miniature friends' plane had crashed. Next, all they saw was a yellow blur hit the floor with great force. Larry knelt next to the wreck, tugging away at the material, in a desperate attempt to free Jed and Octavius. When the two little men finally came into his view, he turned away at the horrific sight. Both of the leaders were covered in small bruises and slices, and neither was moving. Jedediah had obviously injured his left shoulder, as it stuck out awkwardly. He also has a nasty cut, which was bleeding quite badly, located on his right temple, the blood staining his blonde hair. It came clear to Larry that Jed had obviously taken much of the force, being in the pilot's seat. Octavius was leaning on the cowboys back, head resting on his good shoulder, his helmet slanted. Although he didn't look as bad as Jed, Octavius had two deep cuts on his face, one on each cheek. Being careful not to cause any more damage, Larry shakily took the pair out of the wreckage, and placed Octavius in Teddy's hands and kept Jed in his own. Rushing down the corridors, Larry and Teddy finally arrived in the diorama room and handed the leaders to their own medics. They then waited for the news on their condition. Larry knew it would be a long night...

~*~

Darkness was all he knew. A fiery pain shot up his arm as he tried to sit up, blinding light shot into his vision as he remembered the accident. A dark silhouette dominated his mind. Octavius! How could he forget? Opening his eyes, Jedediah glanced around the room, looking for his injured friend. Octavius was nowhere to be found. Looking down at his body, Jed saw he was covered in small cuts, a couple of darkening bruises and three rather large bandages around his left shoulder, right knee and rib cage. Feeling around his temple, his fingers landed on a few bloody stitches. Rising up off of the straw bed, he made his way across the room, stumbling a few times in the process, to where a chair was covered with fresh clothes for him. After struggling to get his pants and boots on with his bad arm and knee, he decided to go against the shirt. Heading towards for the exit, he grabbed his hat and placed it on his head, slightly covering his eyes. Jedediah stepped out of the tent only to be stopped by William, his good friend and co-worker on the railroad.

"Where d'you think you're goin'?" Will asked, hands on hips.

Flicking his hat back, Jedediah replied, "I'm off to see Octavius, and nothing you say or do is gunna stop me!" Trying to run off, Jed stumbled, causing him to fall to the ground on his knees. A feeble whimper escaped his lips as a sharp pain shot upwards to his hip. Will was quick to his side, helping him up.

"C'mon Jed, just come back inside. You ain't in any state to go runnin' off like that!"

"But.... I have to see him ....."Jed choked, fighting back the tears that were forming in his eyes.

Will sighed. "Fine. But I'm comin' with you."

With Will's arm wrapped firmly around Jedediah's waist for support, the two cowboys set off, limping, for Rome. When they arrived guards were stood outside the General's tent, blocking their path.

"Halt! No one shall be allowed to enter. The General needs his rest." One of the guards stuck his hand in Jed's face.

"But you have to let me in! I godda see Octavius!" Jedediah yelled back, pushing the guards arm away from his face. For a second, William thought the guard was going to get violent, until the doctor came out from Octavius' tent. He placed his hand on the guard's shoulder, telling him to back down. Once area was clear, the doctor turned to Jedediah and William.

"You must be Jedediah. The soldiers have told me all about your relationship with the General. I think you had better come in."

Signalling William to stay outside; the doctor took Jedediah's arm and leaded him through the door. Jed's stomach tossed and turned, not wanting to see the condition that _he_ had put his best friend in. How was he kidding? They were more than best friends. A few days after returning from the Smithsonian, the cowboy had found himself thinking more and more about the roman, and vice versa. They began to hold hands, share subtle kisses. Jedediah recalled their first kiss with dreamy eyes. One peaceful night in Rome, perched on the edge of a fountain. Octavius had made the first move, placing his hand on top of Jed's, and then the cowboy lent in, pressing his lips against the Generals. Shaking his head violently, the memories disappeared and he turned back to the issue at hand.

The room was dark, with only one tiny candle next to Octavius' bed. The cowboy squinted slightly, trying to make out his friends face. When they got close enough, Jedediah's eyes shut in shock and guilt. Octavius had four stitches on both of his cheeks, one of them bleeding slightly and a bandage around his left wrist.

"He also had a cracked rib," the doctor explained, "He should be fine, but he's still unconscious. The only explanation is that he endured a rather severe blow to the head at the moment of impact. I am sorry, Mr. Smith."

Jedediah gave no response. He could feel the colour fading from his cheeks, the guilt swelling around in his gut. He didn't even acknowledge the fact that the doctor had left the room. The distraught cowboy approached Octavius, his entire body quivering. Kneeling next to the injured Roman on his good leg, Jed took his friends hand.

"Octavius? I know you can't hear me, but I need you to know something, partner." Jedediah tightened his grip on Octavius' hand, tears streaming down his pale face. "This is my entire fault. You wouldn't be lyin' in this here bed if I had listened to you. I'm so sorry, partner." Bringing the limp hand up to his lips, he kissed it gently. "I ain't quittin' you this time either ..."

~*~

Nothing changed over the next two nights. Jedediah now lived in total silence. Every night, he wandered over into Rome, not breathing a word to anyone, whilst seemingly lost in his own mind. Everyone missed his cocky attitude and the adoring friendship between the Roman and Cowboy.

It was now the third night. Octavius was still out of it, and Jed was no different. The sun had just melted below the New York skyline; therefore the Museum of Natural History erupted to life. Straight out of his diorama, Jedediah hopped across to Rome, only to be confronted by a dozen furious soldiers. Glancing up from under his hat, Jedediah's gaze met the hazel eyes of the leader of the gang.

"You are the pilot of the plane that General Octavius was in, correct?" the larger man asked.

"Yeah, that's me," Jed replied, shakily.

"Then it is your fault that our noble leader is in this condition!" The soldier pointed in the direction of Octavius' tent. The cowboy hung his head in shame, tears once again forming in his azure eyes. One of the stockier soldiers grew impatient. He lunged forward, grabbing Jedediah by the collar of his persian-blue shirt. His fist met Jed's face, resulting in a large gash on the cowboy's cheek.

"You will pay, you ... you barbarian!" spat the largest of the group. Choking, Jed struggled out the man's grasp and drove his knee into the Roman's stomach, and sprinted off to Octavius. The small cowboy could hear the pounding of footsteps behind him and decided it would be a good idea to run faster. Bolting through the streets of Rome, Jedediah finally came to the tent in which Octavius was resting. He leapt through the door, zipping it shut once he was through. Now that he knew he was calm and safe, he casually walked over to the General's bed.

"Hey there, partner. It's me again." Jedediah knelt beside Octavius, grasping the injured man's hand. "Please wake up, Octavius. I need you now more than ever." Tears fell from his crystal eyes, dripping onto their connected hands. Deciding that their hearts had been far apart for long enough, Jedediah rested his head on Octavius' chest, his hand roaming around on the injured man's stomach. He shut his eyes tightly and continued to speak from his heart:

"I've never cared for anyone this much in my entire life. You make me feel different...and special. You're kind, brave and very selfless. You're something else. " There was a long pause, as if Jed were searching for the courage say exactly what was in his mind. "I-I love y-you Octavius..."

Unexpectedly, a familiar, gentle hand found its way onto the back of Jedediah's head, combing through his golden hair. Jed's eyes shot open. He turned his head, his eyes meeting with Octavius'.

"I take it you have missed me quite dearly then, my love?"

"Octavius! You're awake!" The ecstatic cowboy threw his arms around the General's neck, holding him as close as he possibly could. Laughing, Octavius gripped Jed's shoulders, pulling away from the affection. He gracefully wiped the tears off Jedediah's face, using his thumb. They both smiled at one another, knowing that nothing could take this special moment away from them.

_We've been apart for long enough..._

The General grabbed Jed's collar, pulling him in for a deep embrace. They both shut their eyes, living for this gentle moment. With their tongues now interlocking, Octavius' hands slipped downwards, staying on Jedediah's slim waist, whilst the cowboy ran his un-gloved hands through the Roman's short, dark hair. Octavius broke away, pulling Jed upwards, so he was resting in his arms. Stroking the cowboy's rosy-red cheek with his forefinger, Octavius buried his head in the silky, blonde hair. A smile formed on Jedediah's lips.

"I told you flyin' weren't that different..."

The End

~*~

_Well ... What did you think? Please leave your comments. Thank You for reading! :) _


End file.
